


[podfic] The Week The Sassy Pose Came To Camelot

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: magog-83's story read aloud. 20mins.The delegation returns.The one where Enid Blyton's 'Tales of Brave Adventure' prompted this extremely silly crack fic.





	[podfic] The Week The Sassy Pose Came To Camelot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Week The Sassy Pose Came To Camelot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844334) by [magog_83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magog_83/pseuds/magog_83). 



 

**Duration:** 20mins  
**Download** : [at jinjurly's audiofic archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/week-sassy-pose-came-to-camelot)


End file.
